Alison xx Oliver
by HarryPotterHeadcanons
Summary: Alison is in denial about liking her Quidditch captain, Oliver. She tries to avoid him, but how long can she go on hiding for?


Alison Hoyer was at Quidditch practice, as chaser of course. She had been a chaser since her second year when Oliver Wood, the Captain, saw her in the try-outs with Madam Hooch. Alison had immediately fallen in love with him, though she would never admit it. Now she was in her sixth year, doing her OWLs, and the stress was unbearable. The only time that she could relieve herself was when she was on the Quidditch ground.

At practice, the team did the same normal things, throwing, batting, which was all great! She loved doing that, brushing up her skills for her next matches, making sure she smashes the next team by flawlessly getting the Quaffle in their hoop every time. But she kept getting distracted.

Oliver Wood. Why did he have to be so cute? Alison thought over and over about the first time Oliver taught her how to play Quidditch. She remembered the sound of his sweet voice. "Now this, Hoyer, is a Quaffle…"

Hopelessly, she figured that, being Captain, Oliver would have his eye on loads of Quidditch girls, maybe he even had a girlfriend! "No, don't think like that," she scolded herself.

She tried to concentrate on her training but she just couldn't get her mind off him. She looked over to him secretly and - oh gosh! Was he looking at her? Surely not. The butterflies kept fluttering about in her stomach. No, not butterflies, more like Golden Snitches. That's a better way to think about it.

The training went on and on, and still Alison and Oliver kept making awkward eye contact. The team were about to have a mini-match, but it started to rain! Down and down it came, until the grounds were cancelled, and they had to back into the Castle.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Alison snuggled up in a big comfy armchair by the fire, with a mug of hot tea. She was reading a book about a famous Quidditch Chaser, Maria Monteith, who played for the Australian Quidditch Team. Alison admired Maria; they were the same in some ways. They were both playing for a team that was dominated by boys, they were both Chasers, and more importantly, they were super determined to achieve victory for their team.

Interrupting her book adventures, Oliver popped up in front of Alison, with a nervous look on his face.

"Oliver," Alison said, still shocked as to how he got there, you're shaking! Please, sit down!" she pulled round another chair, and beckoned Oliver to sit. "Are you okay"

Oliver kind of flipped out. He looked like a squirrel with too much caffeine in his system. He must have been so scared, the darling. His hands were all sweaty and he tried to talk but he just couldn't.

"Okay, Oliver, I'll go get you some tea," Alison said, flustered. She definitely wasn't used to seeing him this way. She was used to him being calm and confident, not crazy!

As he sipped on his tea, he got a little better, but he still looked so nervous.

"Alison, I need to talk to you. I know I might have creeped you out a little. I know you saw me looking at you, but today I saw you looking more beautiful than ever. I saw your brown hair swishing in the wind. Heck, it even matches your broom! I saw your blue eyes shining bright, as they always do. I see your skills at Quidditch getting better day by day. Every day, I see your infinite beauty from inside and outside. I still get butterflies whenever you come and see me, or just walk past. You're tall, you're athletic, you dress fabulously, and you even have little golden snitch earrings! I am in love with you, and whenever you are near, I turn into the little first year boy that fell in love with you from the start."

By the end of Oliver's speech, the pair of Quidditch players were in tears. Oliver had some guts to say all of that. Most people Alison knew would never be able to do anything like that.

"Oh, Oliver! If only you knew how much that really means to me! I love you so much, and I can't help it. I don't even know what to say!"

"S-say yes," Oliver said, passing her a note. Alison opened it, and it read:

Dear Alison,

Hopefully you agree to this, but I had to ask. Will you be my girlfriend? I've never done anything like this before, so please don't laugh.

Love Oliver

A wonderful feeling washed over Alison. "Me? With you? Have I died and gone to heaven, or is this just a really, really good day?!'

"Well," Wood said with a wink, "you'd better not be dead, or I'm out of a girlfriend, and it's only been 30 seconds!"

Then, for the rest of the day, they had long conversations about Quidditch and they laughed about how nervous they were, and they lived happily ever after!

(Hope you liked it )


End file.
